


Fiery & Strawberry - [Ichigo Kurosaki x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Captain, Fights, High School, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separations, soul reapers, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: 'I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you in it?' - Ichigo'Can a world without Ichigo really exist for me' - AkariWhen Ichigo loses his Soul Reaper powers he and Akari must figure out how to cope with not seeing each another, but also with the fact they didn't get a single chance to confess to one another about their true feelings for one another. Determined to see Akari again and to protect his friends again from yet another horrible force...Ichigo decides to accept the offer from Ginjo and gain his very own Fullbring.





	Fiery & Strawberry - [Ichigo Kurosaki x OC]

Ichigo knew that his powers would soon be no more but he couldn't cope with the fact that if he did nothing as hollows still attacked the town it would be a huge blow to him and Ichigo wouldn't be able to deal with it.

 

That's why Rukia and Akari were sent to the world of the living to watch over Ichigo, but tonight it seemed like his powers were already at it's limit since they finished off the hollow that was currently now dead Ichigo had collapsed on the ground.

 

"Hey..why the long face, Akari?" Ichigo asked.  
"I hate seeing you in such pain...why couldn't you just let us take care of it?" Akari asked.  
"I can't sit around and do nothing...not while you could be in danger." Ichigo replied.  
"Take it easy okay? Just get some rest." Rukia told him.  
"Yeah..will do." Ichigo replied.

 

Winching Ichigo soon fell unconscious and all where left was Rukia and Akari, Rukia could only watch with a frown on her face as Akari trembled in pain, she wasn't that injured but her trembling proved Akari was trying her hardest to hide her pain and not scream at the top of her lungs like she seemed to have wanted to.

 

"Akari...." Rukia whispered.  
"It hurts....It hurts so bad Rukia...first I lost Sora, then Tosen....now I can't see Ichigo anymore after this?" Akari said.

 

It was so painful for Rukia to watch, she knew Akari for so long now and she's never seen the girl like this not all the time only when she lost Sora or even Tosen that Akari acted like this.

 

'Their feelings for one another must've been deep if she's this hurt...' Rukia thought.

 

**The Next Day**

 

Ichigo was placed on his bed as his friends waited for him to wake up, Rukia and Akari were there as well. Although Akari wasn't ready to say goodbye she knew today was gonna be the final day they would ever see one another.

 

Waking up Ichigo looked around and noticed he was in his room now, looking to the side he saw his friends right there waiting on him to wake up.

 

"Your awake!" Orihime said.  
"Hey wait...so I'm home?" Ichigo asked, sitting up in his bed.  
"Yes." Rukia replied.  
"Oh wait! So are my powers?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ichigo...right now your body is in the second stage of spirt energy loss...soon all the spirit energy you have left will be gone." Rukia explained.  
"It's true...I can barely sense anything from you now." Akari said.  
"I see..I thought so. Well I'm not surprised I saw this coming, hey can I go outside?" Ichigo replied.

 

Everyone followed Ichigo outside as he looked around trying to sense any spirit energy that was always around them, he used to be able to easily sense it but now it was if everything wasn't there at all. So that's how it felt to be...'normal'.

 

'I can't sense a single presence, even Rukia's and Akari's is starting to fade away...this means I won't be able to see Akari anymore...doesn't it? So it is true, I really am losing my powers.' Ichigo thought.

 

Walking over to him Akari looked down at the ground under them with a frown, her bangs covering her eyes that could be noticed easily that she didn't like this. That she didn't want to say goodbye like this...the others sadly watched as the young Soul Reaper tried to come to terms with it quicker then she actually could.

 

'Akari....Ichigo....this must be so hard for them to part like this...' Orihime thought.

 

"This is goodbye, Ichigo." Rukia said.  
"It looks that way." Ichigo replied.  
"Hey there's no use looking so sad, even if you can't see me anymore I'll still be keeping a close eye on you." Rukia teased.  
"Now that's just great, you spying on me. And just so you know I'm not sad about not seeing you!" Ichigo replied.  
"I know...it's Akari isn't it..." Rukia frowned.

 

Ichigo didn't reply but she didn't need an answer since she could tell just by looking at him that he was upset about this. Rukia knew that during the time she and Akari spent together with Ichigo that the two of them fell for one another, her heart was breaking for these two cause she wasn't sure how they could cope with this...not seeing one another when it was the times that Akari would run into Ichigo that her eyes would lighten up a bit and her tsundere side would show.

 

"Ichigo...." Akari spoke up.  
"We will see one another again some day." Ichigo promised.  
"Heh...please don't make promises you wont be able to keep..." Akari whispered.  
"I wish...this wasn't our goodbye but...it looks like it." Ichigo told.  
"Yeah...goodbye, Ichigo." Akari said.  
"Goodbye, Akari." Ichigo replied.

 

Ichigo's brown eyes widen slightly as he noticed that Akari was slowly fading away, it started from her feet up and it was then that he knew at this moment would be the last time he saw Akari for sure. Looking up at him before she felt that all of his spirit energy was gone she wanted to see his face once more.

 

Once it was all gone she cried silently letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, Rukia frowned as she took Akari's hand and lead her to the Senkaimon that was opened and lead Akari back into the Soul Society.

 

Rukia was about to say something to Akari but she didn't get the chance considering Akari quickly flash stepped away to be alone, her pain was so hard to handle that she needed to be alone to just cry and scream it out where no one would bother her..

 

'Akari....' Rukia thought, frowning.

 

**A Year Later**

 

Ichigo woke up from his peaceful sleep, or well as peaceful as it could get. He once again dreamt of Akari when she was in town...but of course that was all when he still had his Soul Reaper powers.

 

"ICHIGO!!" Isshin yelled.

 

His father tried to attack him but Ichigo easily avoided his attempt by leaning down on his bed a bit more, his father nearly fell out of the window. Quickly grabbing a hold of the opened window Isshin pushed himself up just as Ichigo placed on a black shirt, finishing getting dressed for school.

 

"You idiot!! You really are an idiot!! I could've fallen all the way down into the street!! Could've killed me!!" Isshin yelled.  
"Whatever, if you die you'll go to the Soul Society." Ichigo replied.  
"Oh so your bug timing me huh?" Isshin asked.  
"Look, your not gonna die from the second floor okay? You woke me from a really interesting dream so to make it up to me you should go ahead and fall!" Ichigo said.

 

As Ichigo picked up his fathers hand as in attempt to make him fall, and Isshin's cries for him to stop his father soon let the words his son just told him sink into his thoughts before he calmed down for the moment and asked him a question.

 

"Huh? You had a weird dream? What was it about?" Isshin asked.

 

Ichigo was silent for a moment before looking away, his brown eyes held some slight pain proving he was now thinking about the girl he fell in love with. A Soul Reaper that went by the name of Akari Fujikawa.

 

"Akari...my dream was about Akari when she was around town.." Ichigo admitted.

 

Isshin frowned knowing his son very well that he had fallen in love with the young Soul Reaper, she was an amazing person yet her temper was that to be weary of. Cause if you angered her hell was gonna be thrown on you. Even with all that Isshin still approved of her. But since Ichigo lost his powers they were forced apart and Akari hasn't visited town in a year.

 

'Can't say I blame her though...even if she did visit, Ichigo wouldn't be able to see or even hear her...' Isshin thought.

 

**With Akari, In The Soul Society**

 

The new Captain of Squad 9 was found walking down the pathway to the Squad 9 barracks, reading the papers given to her she was speaking with her Lieutenant who was informing her of some events that the Head Captain wanted them to look into.

 

Who's this new Captain?

 

Well Akari Fujikawa of course, she became Squad 9's new Captain days after the war ended with Aizen, with this new job Akari found herself more busy then ever. She wasn't ever given a time of day to completely think of Ichigo Kurosaki...actually that wasn't true no matter how busy she was she thought of him.

 

It was killing her to go on with her Soul Reaper life without him, even Hisagi could see the pain hidden within his new Captain's eyes. He never questioned it though but it was painful to watch.

 

"Captain, are you going to be alright?" Hisagi asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Why?" Akari asked.  
"This past year the squad and I have been watching you. You've been dealing with this pain of not having Ichigo Kurosaki at your side..." Hisagi frowned.  
"It's expected, Hisagi. He lost his powers and can no longer see me nor hear me...besides I need to focus on my Captain duties now...I don't have time to visit him." Akari explained.

 

Running her hand through her now short hair that was held up in a high spiky ponytail she sighed, ever since becoming Captain of Squad 9 she had cut her hair as if to prove she was starting a new. That and she was tired of it always getting undone in battle and getting in her face all the time.

 

Continuing on walking they soon reached the room where the squad was waiting for them in, explaining the game plan to carry out this mission the squad members listened carefully. Some were shaking in their skins cause they remembered when they refused one order she brought hell upon them.

 

Though she did tell them at first when they were told of their new Captain that she had a wish to carry out this squad in a way where Tosen would be proud, she wanted to keep that part of the squad alive in his memory considering the fact she was so close with the former Captain..mostly like she looked up to him like another older brother.

 

"No necessary attacks okay? If there are more hollows then we expect then get in groups of three, am I clear?" Akari ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am!" The shouted back.

 

Nodding at them with a small smile she sent them off as she and Hisagi followed close behind, she couldn't fail Tosen with being the new Captain.

 

The mission was about a lot of hollows in a certain district that kept coming out in numbers to attack the villagers who lived there and mostly the people who were attacked and killed were mostly that of children which is why Akari took the mission without a second thought.

 

Their plan was to get anyone out of the certain area of where the hollows would attack while the rest held them off, once they knew that the villagers were safe it would be then that they would engage in battle. But first they also needed to find the source of where and why all these hollows were appearing.

 

Jumping from roof top to roof top Squad members asked around to gain information as their Captain and Lieutenant looked around from above, as usual Soul Reapers were able to stand in the air so Akari and Hisagi kept a close eye for anything.

 

"Do you see anything yet, Hisagi?" Akari asked.  
"Nothing yet, Captain...although this doesn't feel right at all." Hisagi explained.  
"Your right...somethings off about this place..." Akari muttered.  
"Captain! I gained information of sightings of days ago!" A Soul Reaper said appearing before her kneeling down on one knee, it showed his respect for his Captain.  
"What is it?" Akari asked.  
"I spoke to a lady who said a bunch of children were playing in a field a few days ago and suddenly one of them attacked the others. Her son was one of the lucky ones to get out alive with just a few scratches. But she also said her son told her that more hollows appeared after that kid snapped." The Soul Reaper explained.  
"Hmm...alright thanks, see if you can get anything else. But keep your guard up...it might just be hiding within this village..tell the others as well." Akari replied.  
"Yes ma'am!" The Soul Reaper said before using flash step to go do her orders.

 

So this hollow had the power to take over a small child's body? That was a terrifying power for a hollow to hold. They needed to find this hollow and kill it before it kills of others and attracts more of them. Although it was deemed to be difficult since this hollow seemed to be smart in knowing their attacks would soon grab the attention of Soul Reapers and had hidden its spirit energy.

 

'Damn...we need to finish this quick, I can risk anymore casualties...' Akari thought.

 

**Meanwhile With Ichigo**

 

Ichigo had another day of school and he was in business with a few people from different clubs, last time it was the basketball team now he just agreed to help out the soccer team for a part time job. Though of course he already had one where he forgot and he grew nervous to inform his boss.

 

'I've been working part-time jobs to keep my mind off Akari, but no matter what I do I find myself looking at the side lines to see her watching me with that smile. Only to remember she hasn't visited town in a year....I don't blame her though at this point I can't see her or even hear her anymore...I wonder how she's doing right now...' Ichigo thought.

 

He remembered his conversation with Keigo about missing Rukia and Akari, course he didn't miss Rukia but he admitted he did miss Akari..but not out loud. Although it was easy to see cause whenever they would be brought up he would flinch and his mood would get ruined.

 

'When I was asked if I missed Akari I replied with saying I didn't, but deep down I know I miss her. I've been wanting to see her all this time yet I'm not even sure how to get my powers back to actually truly see her.' Ichigo thought with a frown.

 

After he thought all that he called his boss to talk about taking some more time off since he kind of forgot yet Tatsuki just reminded him, when she yelled at him for the amount of days he already took off and said she might just fire him, he reacted in a way where he seemed to be okay with it.

 

When he heard a girl scream and looked around the corner of the wall he was behind he noticed some odd looking people in black cloths asking for him, sighing he knew this would be one heck of a long day he would be going through.


End file.
